One Last Time
by Kaycee Turner
Summary: Theres news from Tortuga about Will's father. He goes in search of Bootstap, leaving Elizabeth at Port Royal. Does all that happen in Tortuga really stay in Tortuga?
1. Being together

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
This is my first fanfic about PotC so it may need a bit of reworking. All reviews are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing,even though Disney has 35 dollars of mine Ive spent on seeing this movie 5 times I still dont own anything.  
  
Not Jack,not Will(but Orlando is waiting for me as we speak in my room) not Elizabeth or any other character that was   
  
in the movie that may show up here.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The glistening moon shone through the window of the room,giving the nearly dark room a magical glow. Elizabeth and   
  
Will layed in their bed, Elizabeths head against his warm,protecting chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Neither said a word,just taking in the joys of being together.  
  
'Will?' Elizabeth whispered.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you love me?'  
  
'What kind of question is that? Ofcoarse I do.' Will responded wondering why the women he had loved ever since he first  
  
met her 8 years ago would doubt him and bewildered by the randomness of the question. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'Nevermind. I was just thinking about something Commodore Norrington said earlier. Forget I ever said a word.'  
  
'Elizabeth,I risked my life for you, and I'd do it again in a seconds notice.' He sat us and looked into her eyes 'You should  
  
know by now not to trust the Commodore. He's been trying to pull us apart ever since the day he found out we were together.  
  
He knows how lucky I am.' Elizabeth smiled at his words and put her hand on his chest,just under her chin. She took comfort  
  
in knowing her blacksmith will always be hers, not the redhead's nor Anna Maria's, but hers. She fell into a light slumber while  
  
Will looked starred at the stars still thinking about how Elizabeth could ever have doubted his love for her. Just then there was   
  
a light but frantic knock at the door. Will carefully got up,not wanting to awake Elizabeth and answered the door. Standing there  
  
was a pirate. A pirate holding a bottle of rum in one hand and checking his compus with the other. A pirate with dark untaimed  
  
hair that was decorated with a few beads and braids here and there. This pirate wasn't just any pirate it was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
'Jack? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Tortuga.' The confused Will asked.  
  
'Oh well,you see,there was a bit of a problem with that. There was this uenuch who sort of resembled Anna Maria's so I took her  
  
back to my place an-'  
  
'Jack! The point please. I want to get back to Elizabeth.' Will said,cutting off Jack's story.  
  
'Oh yes. Will,while I was there I was talking to Mr.Gibbs who claims to have found your father.'  
  
'My father? That's not possible. He was sent down to Davy Jones' locker, he's not coming back.'  
  
'Are you sure about that mate? He was cursed too ya know.'  
  
'But...'   
  
'Oh come on lad,you know I'm right. Come with me and the crew,it will be a short trip to Tortuga and back yada yada yada,you  
  
find your father,the world is happy and your right back here with your bonnie lass. Are you up for the challenge,savvy?'  
  
Will hesitenly looked over at his sleeping angel,who was beginning to toss and turn.  
  
'Alright Jack fine. But you better keep to your word.'  
  
'Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?'  
  
'Well actually...'  
  
'Great! Be at the docks at quater past the hour. Also,be sure not to bring the princess over there. It's hard enough to keep up  
  
with Anna Maria as it is.By the way...' Jack glanced down Will's pirate hat,which was on the floor as he walked out 'nice hat.'.  
  
Will sighed as he closed the door and walked over to Elizabeth, gently waking her. 'Elizabeth,darling, wake up. I have news for you.'  
  
Elizabeth rolled over towards Will 'Huh?Whats going on?' She said,barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
'I must go with Jack.'  
  
'What? Will you promised me you'd stop these useless voyages' she responded, fully awake by now.  
  
'Theres prospect to find my father. I know I promised you,but I can't give this chance up. I need to know if my father is still alive.'  
  
'I know you shouldn't pass a chance like that up but if you're going then Im coming with you'  
  
'You can't,I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you but Jack refused.'  
  
'I dont care what Jack said! Im going with you!'  
  
'No,now hush.' He said,placing his finger on her lips,'I'll be back soon. I know you can get along with out me for a few days.'  
  
Elizabeth sat on the bed at starred at the ground. 'Fine Will,do what you must. I'll just sit here,all alone in this cold,hard world  
  
awaiting judgement day.'  
  
'Elizabeth,now seriously. I must go. I'll write whenever I can but I'm pretty sure I'll arrive back before any letters do.'  
  
'Dont worry,I'll be back soon.' Will whispered to his love as he kissed her on her forehead 'I love you'.  
  
'Just hurry Will,please.' Elizabeth replied as Will got on his horse and rode to the docks where Jack was waiting, along with  
  
the Black Pearl. 


	2. To Tortuga!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I just got back from seeing it a sixth time and got a lil inspired. But beware,though I have seen it six times, I still do  
  
not own anything that even remotely has anything to do with the movie. Maybe if I saw it a seventh time they'll let   
  
me own a little bit of it, but I highly doubt it. Also, I want to say that the potc soundtrack totally rules. I recommend  
  
you guys go out and buy it. I hope you all have ridden the Potc ride at Disney World,or else you will totally not get   
  
some of the parts in this chapter.  
  
And by the way, I know this story sucks but whatever. I'm bored out of my mind here!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
They sailed through the night,the moonlight glistening across the sea.  
  
'We're devils and blacksheep,we're really bad eggs drink up me hearties yo ho!' Jack sang in his normal drunken way  
  
as Will stared at the sparkling water, his thoughts still remaining on Elizabeth.  
  
'Jack,what do you think she's doing right now?' Will asked as he kept his eyes staring at the ocean, by now not having  
  
blinked for over a minute.  
  
'Whose doing what right now mate?' Jack asked in return as he walked down the stairs of the Black Pearl to the deck  
  
Will was on, in his normal Keith Richards way. 'Anna Maria? I knew you still missed her. She's down below, go visit   
  
her if you must but there isn't much privacy.'  
  
'No, Jack, no. Just no. Its Elizabeth. I don't think this is right, leaving her like this and all.'  
  
'William, my dear boy. She's fine, probably asleep or drinking some rum. You should have seen her on that island,   
  
she was downing those bottles as if they were water. That was one good night. You should of seen her. Who would  
  
have known a govorner's daughter knew such moves...'  
  
'Jack! Please, I'm serious.'  
  
'Okay sorry,just get yourself ready. Where almost at Tortuga.' Jack did a quick 180 degree turn and walked,or more like  
  
stumbled, back to the wheel.  
  
Soon they docked and the crew herded out. All in a hurry to find the women of Tortuga and a comphy bed, preferably both  
  
at the same time.  
  
The two men walked along the docks, passing drunken quarrels, a few 'free' women, and a couple of men chanting  
  
'we wants the redhead'. Will trying not to breath too much as he might get infected by some weird killing disease all these  
  
filthy people carry.  
  
'Come on Will, this is the beauty of Tortuga. Take a deep breath, let it all in.' Jack said as he hit Will in the back, causing  
  
him to cough for a few seconds and take in the air.  
  
'Can we just get to my father, Jack? I want to go home.' Will pleaded.  
  
'Soon enough William, soon enough. But first you need a little dose of Tortuga hospitality.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Jack grabbed Scarlett, who was walking near them. 'Scarlett take this boy, you know what to do.'  
  
Scarlett just winked at Jack and took Will by the hand, dragging him to her house as he protested the whole way.  
  
'Jack you're going to pay for this!' Will yelled out in anger.  
  
'No my boy,I wont. The woman here are kind enough to do it for free.' Jack turned and walked to the nearest pub, as if this was  
  
an everyday occurance.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, back at Port Royal, Elizabeth lie restlessly in her bed. She was shivering from the cold but didn't care. She was  
  
too busy daydreaming about what Commodore Norrington said. Maybe he was right, her true love wouldn't let her shiver in the  
  
cold. Her true love wouldn't leave her side for a moment. At that moment came a knock at the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Elizabeth yelled to the door, still not moving from her bed.  
  
'Its me.' She knew this voice, it was the Commodore. She slowly got up and answered the door, letting the Commodore in. 


	3. Commodore's Right?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
a/n: Sadly, I have no updates for me to report of Disney giving me the rights to the characters in Pirates, so once again,  
  
I do not own anything that even remotely has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. So sad, isn't it? Don't forget to R&R,   
  
since this is my first try at a PotC story, the reviews really help, even if it just says 'You suck!'. Also, thanks to everyone   
  
who read my story. It so cool when I think that someone actually spent their time reading something that I wrote.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Commodore? What are you doing here?'   
  
'I've come to keep you company, such a young beauty as yourself should not be left alone.'  
  
'Oh no, that is really okay. I'm fine by myself. Will should be-' she was cut off, mid sentence by the Commodore's lips   
  
pressing against hers. She was frozen in shock by the Commodore's bewildering actions.  
  
'Darling I'm here, no need to pretend.' He whispered into her ear.  
  
'Commodore!!' She screamed, slapping him in the face. 'Just wait till Will hears of this, or even my father for that matter.   
  
I will make sure that you never step near another boat, or another person by the time I'm threw.'  
  
'Ha, my dear Elizabeth, so young yet so clueless. You know you're father wants us together, and you know you do too.   
  
I don't know why you waisted your time with that...that blacksmith.'  
  
'He's not a blacksmith. He's a pirate. My pirate, my love.'  
  
'And you actually believe he's coming back? You poor thing. Men who go to Tortuga, stay in Tortuga. Square with it Elizabeth,   
  
he's not coming back.'  
  
'Yes he is! He promised me.' She said, trying to hold back tears. 'Just Commodore,please, just get out.'  
  
'I could never do that to you. Elizabeth, stop denying yourself. You know the truth, you know who truly loves you.'  
  
'Yes I do know who loves me, and it's Will.'  
  
'Fine, believe that if you will, but don't come running to me in two months when he still hasn't returned.' With that, he walked out of   
  
the room, almost laughing at what just occurred. Elizabeth slammed the door after him. She ran to her bed and screamed into her   
  
pillow, not holding back the tears any longer.  
  
Thoughts sped through her head faster than she could keep up. Who does he think he is? Will is coming back, he wouldn't leave   
  
me. Would he?  
  
She kept doubting herself, she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until Will was back.The only problem was, she didn't know when he  
  
was coming back. She sat up in her bed when another knock came at the door. Knowing fully that it was most likely Norrington   
  
or her father, she stayed in bed. Hoping who ever was at the door thought she was asleep, she didn't move.  
  
'Elizabeth? Let me in. I know your awake, I saw Norrington leaving.' Her father beckoned from outside the door.  
  
Hesitantly, she got up and opened the door. As she looked at her father standing in front of her, a brilliant idea, or so she   
  
thought, popped into her head.  
  
'Ah Elizabeth, you're awake.' She gave a forced smile and started to walk back to her bed.  
  
'Elizabeth whats going on? The Commodore looked too happy leaving this room. What happened with Will?'  
  
'Nothing, he had something important to do. Nothing you need to worry about.'  
  
'Elizabeth, you're worse than your mother. Now tell me, whats bothering you?'   
  
She smiled, a real one this time, surprised at how her father could always see right through her.   
  
'Will went to find his father. I just feel that this is wrong. I should be happy for him but I'm not and I don't know why.   
  
So I've been thinking' she paused for a second, knowing her father would ignore her request 'can I borrow a ship and   
  
a crew to bring me to Tortuga to find Will?'  
  
'Well Elizabeth, that is really a lot to ask.'  
  
'Please daddy?' She looked at her father and pouted.  
  
'Fine. You know I can't say no to you. I'll have some of the men bring you.'  
  
'Yay! Thanks daddy!' She kissed him on the cheek and ran to get ready for her outing.  
  
"But remember, stay with the crew and don't stay on that island too long.'  
  
'Yes, daddy I know.'  
  
'And stay away from the men of the island, and the woman for that matter.'  
  
'Okay daddy.' She said with a little annoyance in her voice.  
  
'And don't forget to-'  
  
'I got it. Stay with the crew, hurry, don't go near any of the people who live there and don't forget to have someone test   
  
something before you drink it. I know daddy, every time I do anything you tell me this. I'll be fine. I'm 18, I can handle it.'  
  
'I guess you're right darling. You are grown up. Just be careful.' He left the room to gather the crew. Elizabeth smiled, she  
  
was so excited to be with Will again. It never hurts to have a father who is the governer... 


End file.
